Complete the equation. $17-\bigstar=5$ $\bigstar=$
Solution: Start with $17$. Subtract $ {10}$ to get $7$. Subtract $ 2$ more to get $5$. In total, we subtracted $ {12}$ because ${10+2=12}$. $17-{12}=5$